Mirkovig Hirken
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Alsakan | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Neera Opatajji-Hirken | kinderen = | sterfte = 2 BBY | titel = Viceprex | bijnaam = | functie = Viceprex of Corporate Security | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Grijs | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Corporate Sector }} 250px|thumb|Viceprex Mirkovig Hirken Mirkovig Hirken was een Viceprex in de Corporate Sector Authority en de bevelhebber van Stars’ End op Mytus VII. Biografie De Hirken familie was reeds aan boord van de Kuat Explorer die de eerste kolonisten naar Alsakan bracht. Mirkovig Hirken had een zorgeloze jeugd als de jongste van negen kinderen. Hij werd helemaal in de watten gelegd en herinnerde zich de spelletjes en verrassingen van zijn ouders. Zij leerden hem ook dat een Hirken beter was dan de doorsnee burger. Hij had zijn naam hoog te houden en wist altijd dat hij voor meer bestemd was. Hij kon het leven van de bon-vivant niet in stand houden. Toen hij op school zat, begon hij na te denken over zijn lot. Hij raakte gefascineerd door oude handelsteksten van de Republic waaronder Arlo Hirken, de partner van Rin Assid, een legendarische avonturier en zakenman. De essentie van Arlo en Rins succes lag in de combinatie van economie en politiek. Stilaan begon hij zich te specialiseren in economie en als hoogste van zijn klas had hij uitzicht op een goede functie in de Corporate Sector Authority dankzij de contacten van zijn ouders. Mirkovig Hirken belandde op de veiligheidsdienst van de CSA. Zijn tijd spendeerde hij vooral met het ontmoeten van hooggeplaatste ambtenaars die jaloers waren op Hirkens achtergrond. Hirken bleef promotie maken totdat hij Viceprex of Corporate Security werd. Om zijn promotie te vieren, haalden vrienden enkele Gladiator droids tevoorschijn. Het gevecht boeide Mirkovig zo erg dat hij zulke modellen begon te verzamelen. Rond 2 BBY had hij zo’n 27 exemplaren. Mirkovigs leven verliep voorspoedig als Viceprex en met zijn echtgenote Neera Opatajji-Hirken. Het huwelijk met Neera was gearrangeerd door zijn ouders maar Hirken geloofde in de goede afloop van gearrangeerde huwelijken dus het deerde hem niet dat Neera vroeg dat Hirken iets groots zou verwezenlijken. Mirkovig zag zijn doel voor ogen toen hij de plannen van een prototype van een gevangenis zag. Hij kende niet alle technische details van het project maar begreep het doel en de waarde van deze instelling. Hirken nam het project over en voegde een privé-leefruimte toe aan het project. Samen met de steun van Lady Chawcroft en de Detention Task Force bouwde hij zijn project op Mytus VII. Stars' End werd de nieuwe, ultrageheime gevangenis van de Corporate Sector Authority. Hirken bezat persoonlijk een Master Command Unit die alle controles van Stars’ End kon overnemen in geval van nood. Hij nam Uul-Rha-Shan, een berucht Tiss'shar gunslinger aan als lijfwacht. Hirken begon een lijst op te stellen van personen die in de gevangenis thuishoorden omdat ze de Corporate Sector Authority maar al te vaak dwarslagen. Om af en toe wat ontspanning te hebben, onderhield Hirken contact met het Imperial Entertainers' Guild die hem regelmatig optredens bezorgde. Eén van de transmissies van het Guild werd echter onderschept door Han Solo die op zoek was naar verdwenen personen in de Corporate Sector. Het guild contacteerde Hirken om een optreden af te zeggen maar Solo gebruikte dit om Mytus VII te naderen als de stand-ins van de groep van het Guild. Hirken en zijn troepen werden een tijdlang in de waan gehouden door Madame Atuarre's Roving Performers. Hij eiste echter dat Bollux het opnam tegen de Mark X Executioner, Hirkens favoriete Gladiator Droid. Blue Max kon net op tijd Bollux helpen waardoor de Mark X werd vernietigd tot woede van Hirken. De Viceprex realiseerde zich Solo's samenzwering maar op dat moment explodeerde Stars' End in de atmosfeer door een fout gelopen ontsteking van Han. Hirken hield zich tijdens de ontsnapping van de gevangenen schuil in de hoogste regionen van de toren. Toen de toren bijna ging neerstorten op Mytus VII, smeekte Hirken aan Solo om hem mee te nemen zodat hij niet zo neerstortten. Maar Neera schoot haar echtgenoot neer in de rug zodat hij samen stierf met zijn eigen project. Bron *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Han Solo at Stars' End (Comic) *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The Essential Atlas category:Mensen category:CSA Categorie:Gevangeniswezen